Not the first, or the last time
by vigigraz
Summary: Aquel no había sido el primer encuentro entre Alucard y Seras Victoria. No, mentiría si dijera que todo fue pura casualidad. La estaba esperando. Siempre la estuvo esperando. Y estaba decidido en una cosa, no perdería a su Mina de nuevo.
**Hellsing no me pertence.**

* * *

 _¿Cuándo nos vamos?-_ pensó la niña, al ver como los adultos comían y hablaban entre sí, mientras ella se moría del aburrimiento.- Mamá, ¿Cuánto falta?

:- Victoria.- susurro su madre, para que nadie se diera cuenta del comportamiento de su hija.- En un rato, ahora ve y juega.- con su mano le hizo una seña para que la pequeña dejara de interrumpirlos, y Seras, enfadada, dio media vuelta y salió al patio sin decirle una palabra a sus padres.

¿Cómo esperaban que no estuviese aburrida y quisiese irse si allí no había ningún otro niño para jugar? La pequeña no tenía nada con que distraerse, y además se encontraba cansada. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir.

Al salir al patio enorme que la casa tenía, la pequeña rubia sintió una corriente helada que la obligó a ponerse el abrigo que su madre le había hecho traer. No le gustaba, en absoluto, pero se estaba congelando.

Mientras debatía que podía hacer exactamente para pasar tiempo en ese lugar, una figura que se movía, le llamó atención. Lo miró mejor, y se dio cuenta que era un perrito jugando entre los arbustos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pequeña Victoria se acercó, pero el can, al sentir una presencia desconocida, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron. Seras, curiosa, lo siguió, sin darse cuenta que había dejado el patio atrás para salir a la calle en donde alumbraban muy poco los faroles viejos y gigantes.

Caminó, más bien corrió, detrás del cachorro, para tratar de atraparlo. Pero este parecía estar corriendo alguna clase de maratón, ya que no la dejaba alcanzarlo. Cuando la rubia paró para recuperar un poco de aire y quitarse el abrigo, ya que había entrado en calor al correr semejante carrera, fue cuando Seras cayó en la cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Con la mirada trató de buscar al perrito, pero la poca luz no la ayudaba en nada. Ahora preocupada, caminó hasta que escuchó al can ladrar de una manera muy extraña, y luego lo vio correr a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria de donde ella estaba yendo. Confundida, giró sobre sus talones pero una voz hizo que frenara en seco y el frio volviera de repente, helándole la sangre y todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

:- ¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña merodeando por este lugar?- dijo, lo que Seras reconoció como la voz de un hombre, mientras salía de las sombras que lo envolvían completamente. La chiquilla no podía ver mucho, pero alcanzó a notar un sombrero y un abrigo rojo que parecía no tener fin. Pánico se hizo presente en su cuerpo mientras trataba de pensar en como escapar. Podría seguir al can y hacer lo mismo que él, pero sus padres no le habían enseñado a comportarse de esa manera.

Tenía que enfrentar los problemas, no huir de ellos.

Y además, ya tenía nueve años, no era una bebe. Podía hacerse cargo de eso.

Bueno, o eso pensaba antes de que el hombre se acercara más y más. Hasta quedar a menos de un metro de la pobre niña. Este, para estar a su altura, se agachó, y Seras aguantó la respiración. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero se estaba muriendo del miedo.

:- ¿Eres una personita valiente… o es solo mi imaginación?- preguntó el hombre mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios, y Victoria podía notar una especie de anteojos que colgaban de su nariz.- Aun tienes tiempo de correr, si eso es lo que deseas.

La chica lo miró, y se quedó asombrada de lo grande que lucía. Notó como sus guantes blancos apretaban algo dentro de su saco. El miedo aún estaba, pero ella era una chica valiente, y no iba a correr.- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del vampiro, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella y una sonrisa divertida se hizo presente en sus labios.- Creo que más bien yo tendría que estar haciendo esa clase de pregunta… ¿no crees?

La niña negó con la cabeza, y Alucard cada vez estaba más asombrado y divertido a ver la testarudez de la pequeña. Sin duda conocía esa mirada de _"no podrás hacerme nada".-_ Yo pregunté primero. Y además, soy la que lleva más tiempo aquí.

:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el, y la niña se encogió de hombros.- Estoy aburrida, y para que eso pase, deben pasar al menos un par de horas.

Él sonrió, recordando la última vez que había hablado con un niño tan… diferente y divertido al mismo tiempo. Un gritó se oyó a lo lejos y el vampiro suspiró. Ya tenía que volver. Vio como la niña se estremecía al escuchar aquello que él también oyó, y dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Asustada, pequeña niña?

:- Cla-claro que no.- dijo ella, tratando de no tartamudear.- Y, tengo un nombre.- él esperó a que continuara.- Victoria, Seras Victoria.

 _Así que Victoria…-_ pensó él, mientras una repentina nostalgia lo invadía. La misma voz, solo que esta vez el nombre era diferente.- Muy bien, Seras Victoria, será mejor que regreses antes que se den cuenta que has desaparecido.

:- ¿Ya?- se lamentó la pequeña. Tenía que admitirlo, al principio había tenido un poco de miedo, pero ahora estaba disfrutando charlar con ese hombre tan extraño. Además, todo era mejor que volver a la casa a aburrirse.- Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre…

:- Será en otra ocasión, Seras Victoria.- dijo él, y antes de que la niña pudiese si quiera parpadear, la agarró de ambos brazos, y en menos de un segundo Victoria se encontró en el patio de la casa que tanto detestaba.- Buena suerte niña, nos veremos pronto.- o eso era lo que el vampiro esperaba, más aun al darse cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad.

 _Ha pasado tiempo…-_ pensó con nostalgia, mientras regresaba al área de batalla. Integra lo estaba esperando.- _No te iras tan fácil esta vez, Mina querida…_

.-.-.-.

Mientras el vampiro caminaba por el bosque, no pudo evitar notar que esa noche tenía algo de diferente de las demás.

Y no, no era porque había estado matando ghouls de policías hace media hora. Ese era su trabajo, y era igual de habitual para él, lo que comer era para un ser humano común y corriente.

Miró al cielo, mientras se dirigía a la iglesia en donde se encontraba esa pobre excusa de vampiro que había comenzado con todo aquel circo. La luna se encontraba más grande que lo usual, teñida de un color rojo sangre, que no hacía más que emocionarlo. Sostuvo su arma con fuerza mientras una corazonada le decía que esta noche iba a ser especial.

Y él nunca, pero nunca, se equivocaba.

Un estallido que causó que la puerta volara en pedazos, dejó al supuesto sacerdote inmóvil por un momento. Alucard sonrió al ver la cara del impuro que se hacía pasar por uno de los suyos, cuando no era más que basura:

:- Es suficiente, basura asquerosa.- dijo el vampiro, causando que el imbécil soltara un grito de sorpresa. Pero luego de oír esa reacción, el vampiro no le prestó mayor atención. En cambio, ahora esta estaba dirigida a una persona que le parecía muy familia.

Miró a la chica a los ojos, mientras ella trataba de liberarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Seras Victoria, ha pasado tiempo.-_ pensó, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras sin sentido de ese costal de mierda.- ¿Quién eres tú?

:- Mi nombre es Alucard.- dijo él, y como lo supuso, Seras no reaccionó. Era de esperarse, había pasado mucho tiempo, y en realidad, él jamás le había dicho su nombre.- Soy solamente una herramienta de la agencia de operaciones especiales, Hellsing.- sonrió con malicia.- Yo dispongo de la basura como tú.

El falso e impuro sacerdote siguió hablando, pero en lo único en lo que Alucard estaba concentrado era en la rubia que el maldito tenía entre sus brazos. La verdad, no había pensado que fuesen a encontrarse tan pronto…

Alucard avanzó, pero la basura tenía ghouls preparados para enfrentarlo. Él río.- Ni siquiera eres capaz de actuar por tu cuenta, eres una vergüenza.

:- ¡Mátenlo!- gritó desesperado, y Seras tuvo que contenerse de cerrar los ojos al ver cómo millones de balas perforaban el cuerpo de la única persona que allí podía llegar a ayudarla. No quería terminar como ghoul, y menos como algo parecido a ese sacerdote falso, pero si el llamado Alucard fallecía, entonces sus probabilidades de salir de allí siendo ella misma, eran nulas.

La basura asquerosa rio, mientras Victoria cerraba los ojos al oír como el cuerpo sin vida y mutilado de ese hombre caía al piso cubierto de sangre. Ya no había ninguna esperanza para ella.

Una risa, sin embargo, que no era del sacerdote, hizo que todos se callaran y que se les helaran hasta los huesos. Mientras la luna alumbraba aquella iglesia, Victoria vio, por primera vez, algo completamente imposible.

De a poco, la sangre derramada, y las partes del cuerpo cortadas, se fueron uniendo y fusionando, hasta que el supuesto hombre, volvió a estar entero. Este, con una sonrisa psicótica, miró al sacerdote.- ¡Las armas son inútiles contra mí!

Luego de eso, todo fue bastante confuso para la chica policía. Había escuchado al sacerdote gritar fuego, pero el otro "hombre", había disparado mucho más rápido, y había matado a todos y cada uno de los ghouls. Victoria no podía creerlo, y por lo visto, la basura que la mantenía allí, tampoco.

:- Él no es humano…- comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sentía como el sacerdote se ponía más y más nervioso a cada segundo.

Alucard lo escuchó decirle que ambos eran vampiros, y que podrían unirse y trabajar juntos. Una sensación de asco le recorrió el estómago.- Ustedes los vampiros instantáneos, son como cucarachas.- comentó, con voz calma, mientras preparaba la pistola para dispararle y una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro. Esta parte de su trabajo era el deleite de su existencia.- No soporto a los de tú tipo.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que más disfrutaba, pero aguantó, al ver como la basura asquerosa tomaba a Victoria como rehén, colocándola como escudo. _Cobarde_.- ¡Ella es la última humana que queda! Sé que no puedes dispararle, eres su sirviente después de todo.

Él no iba a dispararle, pero no por las razones que esa cucaracha pensaba. No perdería a Mina, no de nuevo. Miró a la chica a los ojos, y le dijo, solo para ella.- Policía, te voy a disparar en el pulmón. La bala te traspasará y dará en el corazón de esa basura de vampiro…

El sacerdote comenzó a desesperarse, mientras Victoria miraba a Alucard. Primero con sorpresa, y luego con entendimiento y decisión. Sus padres no la habían educado para que fuese una cobarde. Una policía tenía que hacer, lo que una policía tenía que hacer. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, mientras el vampiro seguía hablando.

:- ¿No quieres morir ahora?- preguntó, esperando a que su respuesta fuese la que él deseaba.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- a esa pregunta, Victoria lo miró decidida, y él sonrió. Sabia con quién estaba tratando, y desde ahora ya estaba orgulloso de ella. _Esa_ era la mujer que había conocido tantos años atrás…

Luego de escuchar su respuesta, disparó, dándole fin a la basura con la que había tenido que tratar, pero también terminando el periodo de vida humana de la chica policía.

Victoria sintió como el dolor comenzaba a viajar por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole difícil hasta respirar. El vampiro, se arrodilló junto a ella, y en ese momento, la chica tuvo como una especie de deja vu. Ella lo conocía, lo había visto antes.

:- ¿Alucard…?- preguntó, casi en un susurro, y él vampiro sonrió, al darse cuenta que la pequeña niña, ahora adulta, había recordado.- Recuerda que tú elegiste esto, chica policía. Fue tu decisión.

Se acercó a su rostro, donde lamio la línea de sangre que se había formado desde sus labios hacia su barbilla. Había esperado siglos y siglos para poder probarla, y tenía que decirlo, había valido la pena esperar. Tuvo que controlarse para no seguir. Ahora tenía que convertirla en una de ellos, no en su víctima.

Ella suspiró, y mientras la miraba a los ojos no pudo evitar sentir esa nostalgia familiar. Su Mina ahora estaba aquí con él, la convertiría en algo como él, sería su maestro. Y jamás la dejaría partir.

:- Está es la parte en la que cierras lo ojos…- comentó él con un poco de humor, antes de morder ese cuello tan delicado y hermoso, como un ángel recién caído del cielo. ¿Y quién dice que Seras Victoria no era un ángel? Mina lo era, pero nunca fue suyo.

Y ahí era donde la ironía entraba en juego. Mina había sido un ángel, pero nunca fue _su_ ángel. Seras Victoria, en cambio, dejaría de ser un ángel en el momento en el que sea suya.

Alucard jamás tendría al ángel, pero ahora mismo, se conformaba con solo tener a la chica policía.

Después de todo, así era como debía ser.

:- Misión completa.- comentó el vampiro e Integra lo miró desconfiada. Analizó la sonrisa en su rostro, y luego a la chica que cargaba. .- Toda actividad de los objetivos ha cesado.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos enguantados.- - Ocupaste mucho tiempo en un solo objetivo.- comentó la mujer. Luego centró la vista en la chica que el vampiro llevaba encima. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos, e Integra sabía lo que eso significaba. Suspiró.- Llamaré a una ambulancia.

:-No.- dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Integra frenó en seco.- Quiero que transfieras a esta policía a la organización Hellsing.

Victoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Integra. _¿Qué estará tramando?_ \- pensó esta, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Tú no tomas las decisiones aquí.

Alucard sonrió, y miró a la mujer rubia por un rato largo, como si estuviese leyendo su mente. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella suspiró con fastidio, dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta el helicóptero que la había traído allí en primer lugar.

Victoria lo miró, confundida, mientras trataba de ponerse a la idea de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.- Disculpa…- le comentó ella, el pelinegro la miró.- No tengo tan mala memoria, sabes…

Él sonrió aún más, mientras miraba la luna teñida de rojo, y el helicóptero de Integra alejarse.

:- Ha sido, sin dudas, una gran noche.- miró a Seras.- ¿O me equivoco, chica policía?

Ella no dijo nada, pero eso para él era suficiente.

No volvería a perder a Mina, no otra vez.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, y gracias por leer. Esta idea se me ocurrió al ver esa imagen de Alucard y Seras de pequeña, no se, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo en donde se hayan conocido antes. Y, por si tienen dudas, el personaje que Alucard nombra y compara con Seras es Mina Harker, un de los personajes principales de Drácula (Bram Stoker).**

 **Siendo Alucard, Drácula en realidad, y yo habiendo visto varias imágenes y teorías sobre que Mina podría haber reencarnado en Seras, o cosas por él estilo, decidí intentarlo. Me parece que esa trama es buena, ya que en realidad, Mina detestaba al conde y no quería saber nada sobre él. (no estoy segura de que él haya estado enamorado de ella, pero que más da)**

 **Y bueno, seguramente en mis próximas historias de Hellsing también utilice esta clase de sistema. Seras será como una especie de reencarnación de Mina, o por lo menos, le recordará a Alucard de ella.**

 **Eso dicho, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **-Vigigraz.**


End file.
